The Mission
by Slytherin224
Summary: "Make him fall in love with you, then break his heart." Voldemort's cold voice called across the empty room, making me shudder.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why this is necessary.

I don't understand why of all people, he chose me.

But he did.

**XXX**

"Make him fall in love with you, then break his heart." Voldemort's cold voice called across the empty room, making me shudder.

"And, my lord, why is this absolutely necessary?"

"You fool! How dare you talk back to the Dark L-" Nott began, interrupted.

"No, it's acceptable, for all young people are filled with both stupidity and curiosity. This, My Young Alena, is to help young Draco complete a very…difficult task in his sixth year. I believe, with anger, he could be very useful. That's where you come in. I need you to do all you can to get his attention this year."

"What may you suggest my lord? I am in Slytherin, but I doubt he knows who I am- I'm quite a…reserved person."

"Fix yourself up. Put yourself out there. You can do whatever you please as long as you get your mission done. I understand you have everything you need to leave for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well. Go. I am no longer in need of your presence." He said, shooing me away.

I bowed and walked out. I had to hurry home; I had to leave for Hogwarts in a few hours. I don't get why these meetings have to be so late at night.

I arrived, exhausted, to my lonely home, headed up to my room, getting ready to depart.

**XXX**

I quietly boarded the Hogwarts express, most people oblivious to my presence. With my dark brown hair, and same colored eyes, I don't blame them. So I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to seduce Draco Malfoy, but it had to be done.

I still can't understand why it was me who had to go through all of this, face all these problems. But I had no choice. Voldemort had threatened to harm my family, unless I comply with his requests.

To win _Draco Malfoy's_ heart. I couldn't back out now; there was no possibly way- at least not without deadly consequences. But every time I thought about my mother's smiling face, or the happiness in my brother's eyes, I knew I had to push myself through this.

_Now where to start?_

Draco Malfoy's compartment.

**Draco's POV**

I absolutely hated this year already. And I was only on the train. I found a compartment with Blaise and Pansy, and sat down. Pansy and Blaise were engaged in a conversation, about Potions or what not; me remaining silent the whole time. I took the time to address everything around me, every detail, getting to the point where I was counting the number of tiles on the train's ceiling. I was startled when a girl approached us.

"May I sit with you? All other compartments are full."

Blaise motioned her to sit, eyeing her suspiciously. She was very pretty, and she had Slytherin robes on, so I was confused as to why I haven't ever seen her before.

"You. Are you new?" I asked her.

"No. I've been here since year one." She replied, just as stern.

"How come I have never seen you around? Are you a mudblood?"

"No, I'm a pureblood. And I'm not exactly the social type. I'm usually in my dorm."

"Yeah, she has the same dorm as me. Girl never goes out." Pansy stated clearly.

"Hm." I nodded, and looked out the window, curious on who exactly this girl was, and why I was unaware of her presence until now. We were almost at Hogwarts.

**Alena's POV**

I wasn't moving that fast, but I was getting somewhere. I tried to talk to him but he's obviously not a very outgoing individual.

"Oh, were here." I stated, standing up and walking out. I heard Draco motioning his friends to go ahead without him. Oddly enough, this year, they had baggage checks. The aurors quickly scanned my bags and let me go ahead. I arrived at the familiar Great Hall and took a seat at my table.

I searched around for my brother, who was a second year, in Hufflepuff, but I couldn't see him. I doubt he'd want to speak with me anyway- he was always very rebellious against out parent's dedication to the dark lord.

A few minutes of nervous first years and confused prefects (Thank God that was over- being a prefect was boring, I only did it to please my parents and enlarge my chances of becoming head girl this year), and I saw Draco Malfoy walk in, Harry only trailing behind a few moments later, blood all over his shirt. I saw him approach his two friends, the bushy haired girl, and the personally famous Ron Weasley (who I had a crush on up until year four). Draco sat down across from me, which was conveniently next to his 'friends', and I was going to try to speak to him, but Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention, students!" Dumbledore clanged his glass with his fork and started getting everyone's attention.

"I hope you all had a great break. I am pleased to announce our new potions professor as Horace Slughorn."

A mid aged man stood up, waved, and sat down. _If he's was the new potions master, than what was Snape_?

"And Professor Snape has gained the position of Defense against the Dark arts."

Gasps were all over the hall, including my own, with the loud clapping of my table.

"Now, this year, I have selected two students, from each house, in either their sixth or seventh year to be head of the house."

He read off the names of each house and their 'heads' and I wasn't paying attention until he got to Slytherin. When he spoke, I was sure this was the work of the Dark Lord.

"-and in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Alena Sorin."

_Me_? Honestly, _me_? Of all Slytherins, the quiet loner. I don't think so. Snape must have suggested it Dumbledore must of-

My thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

Dumbledore went on, and the first years were sorted, and the feast was eaten, and everyone got up to go. I approached Draco.

"Do you have any idea where were supposed to go? Obviously we can't be staying in the same dorms-"

"I can answer that question, Miss Sorin." Snape quietly said. I had no idea he was even here. "You two will be in the Slytherin Head Dorm."

"You mean- we'll be _sharing_ a room?" I asked, appalled.

"Actually, it is two rooms conveniently located next to each other." Snape answered.

"Oh. Do we have anything we need to do, or do we just get settled in the room?" I asked, Draco silent.

"Go to your room." Snape said, and with a whish of his coat, he was gone.

Draco started walking and I followed him. We started walking into the common room, but this time we took a different route, which I haven't ever noticed in my six years of being here, and it obviously was ours, because it said 'Head dorm' in big, bold lettering. Draco and I walk in, and it was a small room with a couch, and a bookshelf, and there were two other rooms inside, one with each of our names on the door. I loved how convenient it was that we would be sharing a dorm.

Draco turned and faced me,

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alena Sorin. Alena is short for Magdalena. But just call me Alena."

"Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, and I accepted. "Are you sure you have been here since year one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've been in most of your classes, actually."

"Oh." He frowned and walked to his room. "These rooms are ridiculously small. I should have my father-" But I stopped listening when he mentioned his father. Oh, I hated that man. He was the one to discover me, the one to suggest the plan to the dark lord. What kind of father wants his son to be broken hearted?

"I'm sure you could put up with it for a year." I stated to Draco, who looked appalled that I was even talking back to him.

"I doubt you'll be seeing me in this trash bag for the rest of the year." He said, as if I had no clue what he was talking about.

But I did.

Draco Malfoy was supposed to assassinate Albus Dumbledore.

And I was supposed to be his motivation.

**XXX **

Did you like it? I hope so. Please review telling me (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Alena's POV**

I wasn't exactly looking forward to today. I had to start my 'Win Draco's heart' plan, and I had no idea how. I wasn't exactly a makeup person; I'm not super into fashion like other people. But I needed to change that.

I was rummaging through my bags for a few minutes, and I couldn't find anything.

That's when I called Pansy. I know, it was weird, but I needed her advice to be 'sexy' as she says. A few minutes after I called her, she came storming into my room with a bag full of makeup and clothes.

"Whoa. That's a lot of stuff Pansy."

"Well if you're going to impress Draco-"

"Who said that?" I asked, red from embarrassment.

"I saw how you look at him."

"We've been here for one day! What are you talking about?"

"I just know." She replied. "Come on, let's make you pretty!"

"Great."

Pansy spent over a half an hour making me over. She put loads of make up on me, made my hair pin straight, and gave me the sluttiest outfit she could find. She handed me a black miniskirt -emphasis on mini- and a collared shirt that was too short on me.

"These clothes should be illegal."

"You know you look hot," she said. "Don't pretend you hate it."

I stared at the mirror. _Wow_. Pansy did a good job. "Wow Pansy, I'm impressed." I said, nodding in approval.

She smiled in victory. "Now, you are a true Slytherin. I'll see you at the common room."

And she left. I guess Pansy and I were now friends. I started to walk down to the common room, but I got nervous. What if people laughed at me? What if they thought I was pathetic?

No. I had to stand strong. I walked down to the common room, books in hand, in full confidence. I would be exaggerating if I said all heads turned and all jaws dropped, but I did get a few looks. Most from the douche Slytherin man-whores who would do anything to get into a girls pants. I didn't see Draco, but I figured he would be at class. I needed to get to class late so he would b there when I walked in.

"Hey. Are you new here?" A random seventh year asked me.

"No." I turned around and walked away. I _hated_ Slytherin guys.

I took out the schedule we received this morning, and I had potions first. Wonderful. I walked over to the same class, but I knew I was expecting a different professor. I walked in, and I was one of the last ones to arrive. I got a few looks, both good and bad, and a few 'who is she?' and I heard the bushy haired girl correcting her friends on who I was. Draco Malfoy's table was completely empty except for him, and I went over and sat near him. He was looking at me questionably.

"_What happened to you_?" He asked dramatically.

"Pansy happened."

"Oh." He didn't look impressed. He looked surprised, but that was it. There was no way to tell if Draco Malfoy was yet attracted to me.

And for the first time, ever, Ron Weasley actually glanced at me. If I was in fourth year, I probably would have fainted. But now, I really didn't care.

Professor Slughorn started to speak, and I wasn't paying attention, because honestly I was studying Draco. He was too mysterious, even_ I_ couldn't read him. And he always looked depressed. Unless he was ridiculing Potter, which then he would be truly happy and show it with a smirk.

Other than that, no. He showed no emotion. Before I knew it, class was over and I was heading to my next class, until Draco Malfoy spoke. "What class do you have next?"

"Same as you, Draco."

"Oh. For all classes?"

"Yup. Like it has been for the past fives years."

"I'm just shocked I haven't noticed someone as pretty as you." He smirked.

_Bingo._

"Oh, well thanks." I smiled, happy with success.

We arrived at the next class, as we did the others when they were over. Soon it was the end of the day, and Draco and I had managed to have a few quick conversations. We headed over to the great hall for dinner.

"Want to walk with me to dinner, Draco?"

"We have been walking together all day, have we not?"

"Good point."

We sat for dinner, and I sat down right next to Draco, and he let me, and his friends gave us questionable looks.

"So, Alena, _how was potions_?" Pansy asked mockingly.

I glared at her. "Fine."

"Draco, I'm assuming you enjoyed potions too?" Pansy asked again.

He made a mumbling noise that sounded like a yes.

Blaise was confused. Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin!"

A long line of room appeared across the table.

Dinner was actually nice. I talked to Draco, who actually cracked a smile once in a while, and I also started getting along with his other friends. I think this year is gonna be great.

_Oh, wait._ I thought. _I have to break Draco Malfoy's heart and watch Dumbledore be assassinated. Never mind_.

"Do you enjoy potions? Or are you just in NEWT classes because of Snape?" Draco asked me as we were walking to our dorm.

"I actually find I excel in potions with the right amount of studying. And I doubt I had a choice because of my parents. They never seem happy with me, but I guess this is a start."

"I know what you mean."

It was silent for a few seconds. "Dumbledore said we'd be going to Hogsmeade later in the month. Would you mind if I accompanied you? I don't really have too much people to go with; most of my friends are out of Slytherin." I said, crossing my fingers for a yes.

"No, I don't mind at all. Why don't you have many friends in Slytherin? It is your house."

"Wonderful. And don't get me wrong, I love Slytherin and all, but no one seems to accept me, or know who I am for that matter."

"Well I think everyone knows who you are _now_." He smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked mockingly.

"You're kind of hard to miss."

"Are you saying I'm fat? Or just gorgeous?" I smirked.

"Definitely gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thank you, I believe you're the only person besides my parents to give me that title." I replied, half-joking.

He raised his eyebrows and said the password to the common room. We got a few looks from some students, probably wondering why Draco Malfoy was walking with the loner girl, smiling. We got to our dorm and proceeded inside.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me with my DADA homework? Not that I won't get an O, especially because Snape is teaching, but I do want to catch up with my studies."

"Sure."

**XXX**

I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm not entirely sure on its quality. I hope you could maybe reassure me .?

I LOVE YOU ALL (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Alena's POV**

My plan to win Draco was going pretty smoothly. But I can't honestly say it was all only a plan- because I truly started liking him. He was sweet in his own way, kind to me more than others. It was different than I was used to seeing Draco Malfoy act.

But sometimes, Draco would have a bad day. He'd wear all black, and get really depressed, and I knew why. Voldemort and his stupid plan to use Draco, who honestly, would never physically hurt a fly (Maybe verbally), to kill Dumbledore. It was ridiculous and unnecessary.

And I, of course, had a part in all of this. But I never wanted to admit it. And I never, ever want Draco to find out I'm a death eater, and, that on my arm, I have the same evil markings as him. That would make him fear me, fear of what I may be telling the dark lord. Which, truthfully, would be nothing.

The end of the first week was near, it was already Friday, and all of the students were at the Great Hall, enjoying dinner. It felt longer than a week, but it was true, I've only been here this year for five days.

"Enjoying the view, Sorin?" Draco asked me mockingly, acknowledging the fact I was unknowingly staring at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I'm sure."

"I was! Why would I stare at you, Draco?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're repulsive."

"Ouch! That hurt." He looked mock-hurt.

"I didn't know you had feelings."

"I didn't know you were so in love with me." He quickly retorted back.

"Oh wow, you discovered my secret! Better tell the Daily Prophet."

"It'll be better than most of the rubbish their putting now a days."

"Agreed."

"You two need to shut up, your beginning to sound like my parents." Pansy stated, obviously bored.

We glared at her and finished up our food, then headed to our dorms.

"I'm so tired." I told Draco.

"It's only 7:30." He replied.

"Well, I am still tired. But I have homework. So I _can't _sleep."

"If you have homework, than I have homework." He frowned.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll just copy off you in the morning Draco! Wonderful."

I walked towards my room, smiling. "Goodnight Draco!"

"Goodnight, Sorin."

"My names Alena."

He winked and I walked into my room, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. I woke up about four hours later, almost at midnight, and I went out my room and there Draco was, reading a book.

"Hi, Draco."

He looked up. "Awake already? I thought I'd be in peace at least till the morning."

I glared at him. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a very mean person."

"You have no idea."

"So… what book are you reading?"

"The potions textbook. I just want to catch up."

"Very good. My parents would be proud of you. And they would scold me for not being like you."

"Because I am generally an amazing person."

"Ok, Draco."

I went and sat next to him on the couch. "This year has been changing a lot of things for me. I never thought I'd be able to have more than five friends. And get to hang out with the infamous Draco Malfoy!" I said jokingly.

"Why did you do it though?" He asked, changing the atmosphere from humorous to serious.

"Do what?"

"Change. You started dressing differently, and here you are, fitting in. Do you like change? Wouldn't you just rather stay the same as before?" He asked, completely serious.

"I would. But _Draco_, I have a reason for all of this. I much rather just sit in corners silently all day like I'm used to. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." I looked at him, and I felt horrible for what I'd be doing to him if this plan works. Right now, all of his guards were down, and he looked- vulnerable. Why, of all students, the dark lord chose him, a mouse in a lion's body, I don't know. But I couldn't sit and watch his whole life be torn apart.

I scooted closer to him. "Draco-" I started. "Yes?" He replied. I didn't answer. I leaned over, and before thinking, kissed him, full on the lips. He kissed me back. I ran my hands through his hair. With realization of what I'd done, I pulled away.

"Err…um… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I said, and ran to my room.

_What did I just do?_

**Draco's POV**

We actually kissed. And it was wonderful. But she ran away before I could even say anything. I didn't follow her. I remained on the couch, lost in thought. _Why did she do that_? I had no explanation. I walked to my room, tons of thoughts surrounding my mind.

The morning was going to be awkward.

**XXX**

I awoke the next morning, taking as long as I possibly could in the shower. I didn't want to see her. But it was almost time for breakfast, and I hurried out of my room as fast as I could. Alena was there.

"Draco." She said, coming towards me.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to do…that. Could we please forget it ever happened?"

I hesitated. "Yeah. But I doubt you're going to be able to forget me, my kissing is extraordinary. Not to mention my divine looks." I said jokingly, to lay off the tension.

She scoffed. "You wish."

"But I don't."

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just get to breakfast."

We walked down, making small talk, and the atmosphere was still a bit awkward. I know she felt something too, I just did. I was distracted by thought and I ran into someone.

"Watch it!" I said.

I looked and saw it was Weasley. "Piss off Malfoy."

I looked over at Alena, and she looked almost… nervous. She smiled at Weasley, and he looked confused. He gave me a dirty look and stumbled back to Potter.

"Why were you acting weird? Didn't know you were _that_ obsessive about blood status."

"I'm not. I had a crush on him up until fourth year. It was weird he was this close."

I was shocked. "You _what_?" I asked dramatically.

"Calm your pants, Malfoy. It was two years ago."

"But still…a _blood traitor_?"

"Back then I didn't care, Draco."

"What did your parents say?"

"I never told them."

"No wonder, he's filthy."

"I don't know, I find him and his brothers quite attractive." She said mockingly.

"_What? How?_ You're obviously stupid beyond belief." I said back.

She laughed and we walked to our table and found Pansy and Blaise.

"Morning." Blaise said.

I scowled at him.

"Gosh Draco! Don't need to get your panties in a bunch." He said.

"Whatever, let's just eat."

**XXX**

Did u like it? :D

Oooohhhh! :O I'm hoping you do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alena's POV**

A few weeks passed, all was normal, but I continued to grow a relationship with Draco. At this point, I think he felt very comfortable with me, and never felt the need to ridicule me like he did with others. This honestly, was a good thing. I never really put too much thought into the dark lord's plan, because things just sort of fell together and Draco and I started becoming good friends on our own.

And I really started to like him. Not just because I had too, but because he is an amazing person, in his own way. Most other people may not see it, but I sure do.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted as we walked into the great hall to eat lunch. Soon food was on our plates, and hundreds of owls came swarming in to give students their letters.

To my surprise, I received a letter. It was a black envelope, and even holding the envelope gave me a bad vibe. I knew immediately it was from the dark lord. I got up from the table without an explanation, leaving a confused group of people, and ran to my dorm to read it. I ran into my room and opened the letter.

_**Miss Sorin,**_

_**I am sending this to ask about your progress with young Mr. Malfoy. I have not heard any news, but I assume no news is a good thing. I expect you to gain Draco's trust, for that is one thing I know he won't easily give. I expect a letter from you in reply, explaining your progress. If you fail to comply, there will be consequences. **_

There was no ending to his letter. As soon as I finished reading it, it burst into flames. I quickly got parchment and wrote a reply.

_**My Lord, **_

_**My progress with Draco is far better than I expected, I am now closer to him than any of his friends are. I am sure he likes me; I recently kissed him to see what his response would be, it was positive, so I'm sure the plan will have increasingly higher results than expected. I do ask of one thing though; although Draco enjoys my company, he does not trust me enough. I think this is because of his unquestionable loyalty to you, my Lord. Draco will never find out of our plan, but I do want granted permission to tell him that I, too, am a follower of yours. I am sure that will make him open up to me, and would make him feel like he belongs. I believe given the right circumstances, Draco Malfoy can be very easily manipulated. **_

_**Yours Truly,  
>Alena Sorin<strong>_

I quickly sent my letter out and sat on my bed waiting for a response. Yes, I did think telling Draco I was a death eater would be beneficial, but I also think it could be a horrible thing. What if he learns of the plan? He will hate me! But I have to do it; I have to tell him. It's the only way. And that kiss wasn't something I planned, it was just an impulse, but I lied because I can't let the dark lord find out I have feelings for Draco. A few minutes later, a letter came.

_**Yes, you may tell him. But only because your progress is where it is already.**_

As I read this letter, I was actually sad. And with realization, it all came to me what exactly I was doing. I was murderer. I tortured people; I am a soon to be heartbreaker and dream breaker, I'm lying to one of my best friends, and I'm sitting here like it doesn't matter to me at all.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

_I'm a death eater. I work for the dark lord._

And so I sat there, crying, for what felt like hours.

**Draco's POV**

I hurried up with breakfast and headed to my dorm to see where Alena had gone. I ran into to the dorm, only to hear a slightly muffled sound coming from Alena's room. As I came closer, I realized it was the sound of someone crying. I went into Alena's room, and there she was, curled up on her chair, crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"_Do I look like I'm okay_?" She yelled. Her expression softened and she sighed. "Sorry Draco, I'm just in a bad mood is all." She said, her tears stopping.

I wasn't used to being in this situation. I never usually had people crying so close to me. I didn't know what to do, or say.

"Um… what's wrong?" I asked, in an attempt to be kind.

"I'm a horrible person Draco. I don't want you to end up like _me_." She said, me unsure of what she meant.

"You're not a mea-"

"_Yes I am Draco_! You just don't understand. I have so many issues, so many faults, and I can't handle it!"

"Trust me. You'll be alright. No one has as many problems as me; consider yourself lucky you aren't in my situation." I said. I know she won't understand what I meant, but it may cheer her up.

"That's the thing, Draco! I do have the same problem you do! And you don't even know it." She started calming down.

"I don't understand what you mean." I said, confused, narrowing my eyebrows. She didn't understand what my problems were. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Draco. But I have no choice." She stood up and walked closer to me. She took off her robes, and then slowly pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

And nothing was more shocking than what I saw. That infamous black marking.

_She's a death eater_.

I slowly backed away, in shock, hitting my head on the door in the process. I ran out of her room, and she ran after me. "Draco!"

I ran up the stairs, and I had no idea where I was taking myself. I just needed to run. Soon, I reached the prefects bathroom, fell against the wall, and started sobbing. I couldn't handle this. The girl I care for, and trust, was one of them. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Draco! Please! Listen to me!" I heard Alena yell, coming closer to me.

"No matter where I go, what I do, _I can't get away_. And here you come, the most wonderful girl I ever met, and you're one of them. A murderer! You're a murderer!" I said in between sobs.

I tried to toughen up. _Malfoy's don't cry_.

"Draco, you have the same markings! And I know you're not a murderer. And neither am I! I just wanted to be able to connect with you- to give you someone to talk to. Please, Draco, I would never harm you." She stared at me with tear-filled eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

"What are you two doing? This bathroom is off limits!" I heard a prefect yell, a bit frightened by us. I wouldn't blame him, I would be frightened too if I walked in seeing two people, two _sobbing_ people, in an embrace. Especially if one of the people was me, Draco Malfoy.

"We are the head boy and girl of Slytherin. We have access here. May I ask why you're here?" I asked, my strength and pride returning to me.

"Um-" The prefect didn't finish, and instead ran.

Alena and I laughed. She looked up at me and wiped the tears off my face. I smiled. She grabbed my hand and we walked to our next class after summoning our supplies from our dorm. We walked into Muggle Studies (My _least_ favorite class, but required for all Slytherins) and took a seat.

And for the first time in ages, I was genuinely happy.

Then I remembered we were murderous death eaters.

**XXX**

:D I know it was short. And bad. But pleaseee tell me otherwise if you disagree :)


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

It had been a month since she told me her secret, and I was nowhere near getting used to the fact that Alena was a death eater. She barely looked it. She looked sweet, and kind. It was truly shocking to know she worked for what probably was the most evil, and disgusting person on earth. But I worked for him too. And you can't blame us; both of us did it because of our families.

And although she was technically an evil person, I couldn't help but like her.

Yeah- I admit it. I do have a slight crush on her. But I doubt it will go anywhere, and I'll just get over it quickly. Maybe.

"Hey, Draco. Ready to go to dinner?" She asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Let's go." I got up from the couch and walked down with her.

"Hey, lovebirds." Blaise said, approaching us and walking next to us.

"We are not lovebirds, Zambini." Alena said, scoffing.

"I can sense the lust in your eyes. You're made for each other." He said, dramatically.

"Shove off, Zambini." I said, pushing him away with one arm. Alena laughed.

"I think Blaise is jealous." She said.

"Of what?"

"Me. He loves you, Draco." She said, trying not to smile.

"Oh, piss off."

She laughed and we sat in the all-too-familiar great hall.

"Hello, guys." Pansy said as we sat in the seats across from her. She looked over at Alena and got a bit tense, but she calmed down.

Headmaster made a speech about flesh-eating slugs on the loose in the Ravenclaw bathroom, and we proceeded to eat.

"I'm surprised everyone here isn't fat with all this food." Alena said, taking a bite of a brownie.

"I don't know- I could see a couple extra pounds on that belly of yours." Blaise said, smirking.

She punched him in the arm. "Come on, Draco. We have head boy and girl duties to perform."

"Ew." I got up and followed her. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing." She said. "I just wanted to get out before McGonagall could give us something to do. She hates us Slytherins."

I smirked and we headed back to our dorm.

"I don't think you really wanted to get out of having to attend to duties." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you wanted to kiss me again."

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, that was _once_. Get over it."

"But I know you enjoyed it."

"You arrogant-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Hmph." She sighed and walked to her room. "Bloody Malfoy." She mumbled.

I smiled in victory.

**Alena's POV**

He was so arrogant. But that was one thing I loved about him. I sat in my room and started reading for a bit, and then I heard a loud noise from outside. I put my book down and went out my room to see what it was. I saw Draco on the floor.

"Oh my! Draco, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I do, Draco you're my best-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying.

"Don't hesitate, we technically are best friends. My father would approve." He grinned.

"Good. Best friend, would you like some help standing up?" I said, putting out a hand.

"I would, best friend." I smiled and helped him up.

"Draco, how did you end up on the floor anyway?"

"I wanted to see the effects of the Accio spell on the couch. It worked."

"Why am I not even shocked?"

"I have grown a reputation of doing stupid things around you."

"I can tell." I said, trying not to smile.

"Don't mock me! I was testing the effect of Accio on large objects."

"Tell that to professor."

"Hmph." He pouted and put the couch back to where it was with a flick of his wand.

"Wow Draco, very impressive." I mocked him.

"Shut up."

**XXX**

The next morning was wonderful. The sky was dark from clouds, and it was raining slightly. This was my kind of weather. Cold and rainy.

"Draco, don't forget a coat, it's rather cold." I told him in the morning.

"Fine, _mother_." He mocked me. He was wearing a black button down shirt and his hair was messy. He looked handsome.

"Looking good, Draco."

He frowned. "Don't mock my messy hair."

"I'm not. I like your hair better like this. It gives you a sexy bad boy look."

"I was unaware you fancied me so much till now." He said, smirking.

"Why wouldn't I? You're incredibly sexy."

He looked at me, smiled, and winked. "I can say the same about you, increasingly when you wear those incredulously short skirts."

"I'm happy you admire my bare legs, Draco."

"I'm happy you find me sexy." He said, smiling mischievously. I smiled back and walked out the door with him following.

"I'm so happy today is Saturday. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." He said.

"Okay, let's go."

We rode a carriage to Hogsmeade and arrived at the three broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers, please." I ordered.

"Ginger in mine, please." Draco said.

"Right away."

A few seconds later our drinks appeared.

"I will _never_ get sick of butterbeer." I said, taking a sip.

"Never say never." Draco said, completely serious.

I stared at him, and then threw my head back in laughter. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't, and laughed along with me.

"Very inspirational, Draco."

"I try." He gave me a half-smile.

I smiled back.

**XXX**

So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Please review and alert! For those who already have, thank you soooo much. And for those who are just reading my story now, thanks to you too! Anyway, I'm typing all the chapters now, and hopefully, by the time you read this, I will have most of the story done (: I'm thinking maybe fifteen to twenty chapters? I don't know. I'm not an excellent writer, and I don't have excellent I ideas (Just look at the meaningless conversation Draco and Alena had.)

Anyway, thanks for everything!


	6. Chapter 6

I am warning you people. This chapter is cheesy beyond belief. Like ten times worse than the notebook. Even my friends think so. (This is her friend here, and NO it is not that cheesy. She is such a drama queen. ;P)

**Alena's POV**

I needed to get moving on this plan. The dark lord was already rushing me along as it is- I don't want to upset him more. I had to hurry up.

But on the inside, I wanted to take this slow, and get to know Draco better.

But I couldn't. I needed to get this over with -and get over him- before it was too late. And I had no Idea how.

"So, Draco, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"No. You are with me most of the time, in fact all the time, and I don't remember hanging out with any girl but you." He smirked. "Why, jealous?" He asked.

"What? No. But I thought you were dating Parkinson or something…"

His eyes widened. "Gross! What gave you that absurd idea?"

"I don't know… she acts like she hates me nowadays…"

"She hates everyone. And no. I wouldn't date anyone- not since the things I have to live up to this year. When you date someone, it has to be someone who you can talk to, and someone who understands you, and I don't think anyone here would."

"I would. I do." I said immediately, understanding exactly what he was telling me.

"Are you saying we should be a couple?" He asked, smirking.

"No! I'm saying I understand you. As a best friend. But I wouldn't mind the whole couple thing…"

He looked up at me, his smirk remaining. "What was that, Sorin?"

"Oh shut up Draco! It not like you _don't know_ you're attractive."

He smiled. "I have to agree, but I didn't know you fancied me."

"I don't-, I-" I stuttered.

"Nervous?" He mocked me.

"Ugh! Shut up Draco!"

Was it just me, or was this working the other way around? I should be flirting with him, and him blushing in embarrassment.

I stormed to my room.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed your innocence, Sorin. But you can't hide your feelings for me." He said, walking in and sitting on my bed, right next to me, smirking.

"I do not have feelings for you, Malfoy." I spat.

"Really? I doubt that." He whispered, inching closer to me.

_This was my chance. _

_No_. I couldn't let him win.

_But this was for the dark lord_.

I looked up at him, his eyes looking at me in disbelief.

**Draco's POV**

I don't understand. I can't tell if she likes me or not. She keeps on sending mixed signals.

Ugh. Women are so annoying. Why can't they be like guys?

Ew. Forget that thought.

"I don't understand you." I said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell. You're constantly flirting with me, sending different signals… I can't tell if you like me or not! It's such a horrible feeling!" I said- my voice raising out of nowhere.

"Do you like _me_ Draco? I mean- as more than a friend." She said.

"Yes! Of course I do! Hasn't it been obvious to you? Or is your mind too thick?"

"Draco-"

"No! I can't stand you! I can't stand how you're making me feel! I've never, ever, felt like this. I can't stand getting nervous when you walk into a room_. You_. A normal person like everyone else. Getting my attention. I don't get what makes you so special!"

Her face softened. "Listen to me."

"I I just don't under-" I started.

"DRACO! Please!" I shut up and looked at her. "I like you too, Draco. I always have."

I stared at her in disbelief.

I had no Idea why, but I stood up and left.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle _love_.

I needed to clear my thoughts. I could hear her calling my name, but I ignored her, and went down to the great hall for lunch.

"Hey dude." Blaise said when I approached the table. I didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Where's Ale- oh, there she is." He said, his head turning towards Alena, who was walking towards the table. She sat across from me. She didn't speak- it was silent.

"Any idea why Draco and Alena are down?" Blaise asked Pansy, trying to whisper but failing.

"Not a clue."

Alena gave them a sharp look, and then looked at me. "So I tell you the truth, and now you're upset?" She asked me, not caring that Blaise and Pansy were present.

"I don't want to talk about this now." I said.

"Why not? I thought you'd be happy, Draco. I thought we'd-"

I knew what she was going to say.

"We'll talk later."

"_No_. I want to talk now." She said, obviously not caring if she made a scene.

"Fine! Then let's bloody talk!" I yelled.

Blaise and Pansy looked horrified. Alena got up and motioned me to follow her. I did. I saw Pansy and Blaise trying to secretly follow us, but I disregarded that.

Alena walked out to the courtyard, by the lake, and stood under the tree, waiting for me.

"What is your problem? Why are you upset? I thought you liked me?" She said, the curiosity in her voice.

"I do. A lot. But I'm not ready for this- not for a relationship." I told her.

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"And why would that stop you? Draco, if we have feelings for each other, we need to do something about it. We can't sit around like they don't exist, not like last time." She said, looking up to me with big eyes.

"I can't always get what I want. I want you, and I can't have it without consequences." I said.

"Isn't that what relationships are about, Draco? Risks? Merlin, take a chance for once in your life, Draco!" She said, tears sitting in her eyes.

I didn't say anything.

Instead, I leaned in, and my lips met hers.

At that moment, I was genuinely happy. We kissed under that tree for what felt like hours, our hands tangled in each other's hair. I felt a connection -the one we've always had- but this time, it was more than usual.

After a while, she pulled away, and smirked. "So, Draco, what did you learn today?"

I laughed at her, and placed my arm around her shoulder, her arm around my waist, and we walked together to our dorm, getting odd looks from some students. By the time we were inside the castle, lunch was over, and all students were rushing back to wherever they were headed. We walked towards the Slytherin common room, knowing what was coming, and we walked in. Most students stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

Yeah, it was _that _big of a deal. I think they were shocked it was me there, _with a girl_, not by myself.

Blaise and Pansy looked the most shocked of all people- their eyes wide and mouth wide open.

Alena and I cracked up with laughter when we got into our room. "Did you see their faces?" She said, in a fit of giggles. She came to me, and kissed me again.

I kissed her back, picking her up and leading her to my room.

**XXX**

Please review and alert. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco's POV**

I woke up smiling. I was with her. We were dating. It was entirely wonderful. Although it had been not even 12 hours, it felt longer. I turned around to see Alena sleeping next to me.

"Wake up." I told her, shaking her.

"MmmmmMmmm" She said, I think mumbling a protest.

"Wake up."

"Nooooooo." She growled, her eyes still closed.

"Aquamenti." I said after grabbing my wand.

A jet of water flew towards her and she yelped up in surprise.

"DRACO! WHAT THE F-"

"Hooray, you're awake." I smirked.

"I am going to _kill_ you, Draco."

"But you love me, remember?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Draco."

"And you love me."

"You're so arrogant! Ugh I need to change." She got up, walking back to her room.

I got dressed in my robes. It was Monday. Yay, another week of school. A few minutes later, she walked out of her room (in my favorite mini-skirt), pouting.

"That was unnecessary, Draco."

"Really? I didn't think so." I replied, smirking once again.

She just stared at me.

"Are you _really_ upset with me?" I asked.

"No. Because I know I'm going to get you back somehow, and you will regret messing with _me_, Draco."

"And why would I be so threatened as to mess with you?"

"Because I am now your girlfriend." She smirked.

"Really? I had forgotten." I said, smiling.

I laughed and swooped her into a kiss, the first one this morning. She pulled away and we walked out of the Dorm. I grabbed her hand.

"I am _not_ holding hands with you." She said.

"Why not?"

"Holding hands makes you look stupid and childish."

"Agreed." I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked down.

"I wonder what people are gonna think." She said, worrying.

"_Who cares_? And anyway, they saw us like this last night. It shouldn't be too shocking. They probably don't even think we are dating. Just friends with a lot of affection." I smirked.

We walked out, quickly, before we could get any more weird glances, and headed to the great hall. This should be fun. We walked in and blended into some students, and then I sat next to her at the table.

"Whoa, what happened last night? I remember Alena all mad at you, and then you walk into the common room, like you're a couple or something." Blaise said, looking at us strangely.

"We are-" I started, only to be interrupted by Alena.

"We made up." She said, not mentioning anything about us being together. I gave her a questioning look and she responded with a 'We'll talk later' look.

"Okay… so what did you guys get on the test in potions on Friday? Did you find out?" Blaise asked, changing the subject.

"An outstanding." Alena and I answered at the same time.

Blaise grinned. "Me too!"

"Must have been one easy test." I muttered.

Blaise glared at me. I ignored him.

I grabbed Alena's hand under the table. She gave me a look of confusion, but then laced her fingers in mine.

Hey, I was trying.

I hadn't had too much experience with relationships, I was still unsure of certain details.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and I saw Harry looking at me weirdly. I sneered at him and gave my attention back to Alena.

"-and I bribed Slughorn into letting me retake it." She finished.

"It's odd Slughorn likes Potter so much, he used to be in Slytherin." I mentioned.

"Professors have no idea what they are doing, they are about as smart as a Hippogriff." Alena said, making me smirk.

"Draco, are you going to Quidditch try outs? They start later in the month." Pansy said, batting her eyelashes.

Alena glared at her.

"Of course. With skills like mine I could only be beneficial." I said.

"I'm trying out too." Alena suddenly said.

"HA! But you're a girl!" I said. She glared at me, and let go of my hand.

"You never know," Blaise said. "This could be one of those moments where you say she's just a girl, and she kicks your ass."

"Exactly." Alena said, smiling in victory.

"Yes, but being a female means your Quidditch skills are- OW!" I exclaimed when she kicked me under the table. "That hurt!"

"You deserve it." She sneered. "Thank you for supporting women's rights, Blaise." She smiled at Blaise.

"No problem." He said, giving her a wide, mischievous grin.

_Oh no_.

"These pancakes are rather delicious, here try some!" I said, shoving pancakes into Alena's mouth.

She gave me a weird look and swallowed. She smirked and whispered, "_Jealous_, Draco?"

"What? How absurd! No."

She looked at me disbelievingly and continued making conversation with Blaise.

Soon, breakfast was over and we headed to potions.

We sat in our normal table, and set down our books.

"Class! Please settle down! This is an N.E.W.T. class, now act it! Okay, today we will be observing the affects of Bezar as an antidote. Since you obviously cannot keep quiet, I will choose tables. Ladies and Gentlemen, please follow this seating chart." He levitated a piece of parchment in the air.

I ran up to the chart to see where we were. I found my name. It was next to Alena's. _Yes_. But I looked at the other members of our table, and I saw Potter and Weasley's name.

Oh, Merlin.

I went to Alena. "We are at the same table. But Potty and Weasel are with us, too."

"_What_? No- Ugh, professor!" She said, raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Sorin?"

"Why are Draco and I paired with _them_? Are you trying to start a war here?" She said, the demand in her voice.

"Miss Sorin, Please calm down! I am only trying to open up new friendships."

"But-"

"No buts about it. Now, get to work!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled my sleeves to the table.

"Oh, look, its Potter! And his little boyfriend!" I said, smirking.

"I could say the same about you, Malfoy." Potter said, smiling.

"Are you calling me a _man_?" Alena said, shock in her voice. I chuckled.

"No, you're just another one of Draco's followers." He said.

"I am _not_ one of Draco's followers! I have my own mind, thank you very much, Potter!" She argued.

"Can we just get to work on the project?" Weasley said, speaking for the first time since the little 'group' was formed. Alena just stared at him and nodded. What the hell?

_Oh yeah_, I thought. _She used to be in love with him_.

"Filthy blood traitor" I mumbled.

"What?" Ron said, his head snapping up.

"I said nothing, Weasel."

And he glared at me.

The odd thing is, so did Alena.

**XXX**

Did you like it? I hope so :D


End file.
